The Microscopy Shared Resource (MSR) is a centrally-located resource with cutting-edge instruments and highly trained experts to provide outstanding support for OSUCCC scientists for confocal, light, scanning electron and transmission electron microscopy, the MSR has two electron microscopes and four confocals all purchased since 2005 through federal grants and outstanding institutional support. These instruments include two single photon Olympus FVI 000 confocal microscopes each with four lasers and high N.A. objectives specifically for fixed cells and tissue, an FEI Tecnai BioTwin transmission electron microscope, and an Olympus FVI 000 multiphoton confocal instrument with a MaiTai DeepSee laser to probe deep into tumors in both live animals and fixed tissue. The MSR is led by Dr. Richard Burry, an established and well funded scientist with over 30 years of extensive expertise in microscopy, who along with an experienced and highly-trained staff, provides OSUCCC investigators vital consultation in experimental design and image analysis. Usage and productivity from the MSR is enhanced by well-organized training courses and individual training offered by staff members. The MSR is extensively used across OSUCCC scientific programs providing service to >30 OSUCCC member labs to generate the images for high quality cancer relevant publications and grants. The MSR is centrally located on the second floor of the Biomedical Research Tower (BRT) close to the labs of the OSUCCC members. Based on the expanding capabilities of the MSR and increases in number of grant applications from OSUCCC members, the OSUCCC usage is estimated to increase dramatically over the next five years based on strategic recruitment goals and expanded demand for high-end microscopy in cancer research. The MSR is supported by outstanding institutional resources by leveraging extensive partnerships with OSU Colleges, the OSU Office of Research, grants from the State of Ohio and the OSUCCC. The MSR is a new OSUCCC shared resource, previously with a strong user base as an OSU core facility, and thus fulfills NIH goals to consolidate core facilities for maximal efficiency and utilization by NIH funded investigators. Collectively the MSR is a critical shared resource for OSUCCC investigators seeking to identify specific cells and proteins in normal tissue and in tumors to enhance our understanding of fundamental processes of cancer in developing therapeutic strategies.